Christmas is
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: Christmas is different to all. What is Christmas to the characters of Naruto? A Christmasy fic. Happy Holidays!


This will be my Christmas fic, and if I can find it, I'll post the pic I drew for it

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! **If you're confused, this is how the stuff goes

First, there are 5 scenes, but the first one is split up.

Each scene is started with this line: -----SCENE NAME HERE-----

There will be people narrating their view on Christmas.

If the scene has more than one person, this line will separate the people's thoughts:---

The scene in full will be before the people's point of view

I hope you get it, I kinda don't myself….

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Christmas is

--------------A Christmas Walk--------------

_Christmas is…_

A time of year.

It's when you open your eyes to the snow, when you bundle yourself up in a face-wrap, earmuffs, gloves, and a long, red winter jacket.

It's also when you save up for the whole year to play Secret Santa for your friends.

It's when you learn the true meaning of Christmas.

It's when you walk past the ninja Christmas tree on a little dirt path, and see someone who can make your heart skip a beat

And you watch them for the rest of the day, debating whether to give them their present or not.

-Tenten

…_when you feel the Christmas spirit._

------Mountain------

---

"………damn……."

Sasuke stared at the mountains of presents that were blocking the way to his doorway.

To make it worse, fan girls were dancing around it with hearts in their eyes.

He could feel his eye twitching as he grimaced. He sighed, and snapped his fingers.

He waited a moment for the present disposal.

Choji soon ran up to Sasuke, and saluted.

"You know the drill. Eat all the food, and leave the money and valuables to me. I can make a small fortune selling them. I expect it all sorted when I come back." Sasuke said as he walked off.

He resisted the urge to run away when he heard the fan girls squeal again.

'Green Christmas my ass' Sasuke thought. 'More like the pink Christmas of doom.'

---

_Christmas is…_

The stupidest holiday in the world next to that pink day with the hearts.

It's when annoying fan girls give you mountains of presents that you don't want.

You have to burn them or sell them anyway.

You also lose precious training time.

-Sasuke

…_the second worst holiday in the world._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

The best time for mooching off Sasuke's presents.

I get food and other things that other people give me.

Mmm……prese -err….I mean…fruitcake…..

Num……

-Choji

…_the perfect time to stuff myself._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

A time to give presents to my precious Sasuke-kun.

A time to beat Ino-Pig, and win over Sasuke's emotions.

A time to hang out with my girlfriends and give presents out.

A perfect time to have a Christmas party.

And the best time to give Sasuke MY gift JUST for him.

-Sakura

…_A time of friendship and love._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is..._

The absolutely BEST time ever to give Sasuke-kun my presents, and more importantly, my love.

Time off from the flower shop.

The best time for sales.

Sitting in the bbq restaurant with my team, and having a Christmas dinner with them.

The best time to beat Billboard-brow.

The best time to hang with my friends.

-Ino

…_whimsical, wintery, and one of the best times of year for love and friends._

------Repetitive------

---

"Oh great…" Shikamaru said as he received a gift from Temari. "Another Shoji board. I hope it matches with the other 50 sets I got. Just put it in one of the piles…"

"Great!" Temari said as she smiled cheekily. "I knew you'd like it!"

"Troublesome…."

"What did you say?"

"NOTHING!"

---

_Christmas is…_

The best time ever for a much needed vacation.

The best time for giving gifts to all the losers in Konoha, and knocking sand out of my sandals.

The best time for goofing off with my two little bros.

And the best time for teasing them with my cooking.

-Temari

…_The best time to piss off other people._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

Annoying.

The same gift every year.

Shogi boards here, cloud watching books there, Christmas boxers everywhere.

…

You didn't need to know that.

And also, troublesome gift giving.

I'd rather save my money for my future.

And you also have to spend so called 'quality time' with family and friends.

Not that I'm complaining, because at least we get time off the missions.

Nice, but still troublesome.

-Shikamaru

…_Meh. No comment._

------Giving------

---

Team 8 was having their annual gift giving before they split up for the winter holidays. Everything was at peace.

At least, until a hyper little knucklehead decided to storm in.

"Hinata-Chan! Hinata-Chan! Look what I got you!"

"HINATA!" Kiba cried as he saw the orange blob. "SHINO!!!! FORMATION A!!!!"

Kiba ducked down into a crawl, and Shino jumped into a tree. Hinata just stood there with her face as red as possible.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!!! Merry Christmas!!!!" Naruto cried as he waved his gift in the air.

Hinata blushed again, as she stuttered to speak. "T-T-T-T-T-thank y-you N-N-Naruto-kun. M-Merry Christmas to you to!"

---

_Christmas is…_

Warm.

It makes you feel warm inside, when you spend time with your friends.

It gives me a chance to make it up to my father and sister.

It's another chance to try and tell Naruto-kun how I feel.

I get to give gifts to my team, and my friends.

It gives me hope, and it makes me feel good to see others having the Christmas spirit.

-Hinata

…_a festive time of year._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

Cool.

You get missions off, and I can give Akamaru his gift.

Mum and sis will be soooo happy when they see their gift!!!!!

And getting gifts ROCK!!!!!!!!

-Kiba

…_cool._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

Pointless.

It's odd. You give presents, only to receive more.

I don't see my bugs getting presents, although they say everyone gets presents.

And what of this 'Christmas spirit?' Is it some form of chakra?

Why must we spend hundreds on decoration and gifts? Who are we pleasing???

I will say, Christmas is senseless, and I don't want to know how meaningless the other holidays are.

-Shino

…_odd and confusing._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

The best time for ramen!!!!

The best time for getting gifts!!!

The best time for giving gifts!!!

The best time EVER to have a Christmas dinner!!!!!!

RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN!!!!!!!!!

PRESENTSPRESENTSPRESENTSPRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!

CHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHRISTMASCHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!

-Naruto

… _(Quoting staples) it's the most wonderful time of the year…_

------The true meaning of Christmas------

---

"Kankuro, what is this 'Christmas' holiday that everyone speaks about?? Gaara asked Kankuro for the 5th time.

"…I've told you, it-"

"YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!!!!! I HAVE PRESENTS FOR ALL!!!!!!!" Lee cried as he held presents above his head.

"Kankuro, are presents part of this Christmas??? Gaara asked as he sweat dropped.

"….sometimes, I wish they weren't…" Kankuro said as he sweat dropped as well.

---

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

A befuddlement.

They speak of love, but I see no hearts.

The talk of a type of spirit, but I see no ghosts.

And what are inside those brightly coloured boxes that they do not let me open until the 26th?

I asked Kankuro, but he doesn't explain it well.

The green trees with the string and circles and not edible.

The only thing I understand is that you give away perfectly good gifts.

Are they poisonous or something???

-Gaara

…_unknown to me._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

The most sentimental time of year.

Ugh. It's sickening.

I never get any good presents anyway.

And Gaara keeps asking me what Christmas is. Very annoying

-Kankuro

…_a gross out, pointless holiday._

--------------------------------------

_Christmas is…_

THE MOST YOUTHFULL TIME OF YEAR!!!!!!  
PRESENTS!!!!!!  
YOUTH!!!!!  
THE JOY OF GIVING!!!!

True, it sucks that we have no missions or training, but…

HOORAY FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

-Lee

…_THE BESTEST EVAH!!!!!!_

------A Christmas walk------

_Christmas is…_

The most irritating time of year.

Gai-sensei makes it mandatory that we cannot train during this period, and Tsunade-sama says we cannot go on missions.

Hinata-sama makes me help her wrap presents.

Hanabi-sama makes me find my own presents.

And this year, Hiashi-sama gave me a type of ……gift not appropriate for ninja and civilians alike who are under the age of 18.

He also muttered something about 'making grandchildren'.

Right now, I have to help Hanabi with her Christmas gift giving.

Right now, I'm walking down a little dirt path, and my teammate is there.

No, I do not mean Lee (thank god.)

I mean her.

---

"Is it all setup Sunny-dragon?"

"H-hai. It's s-set up, F-F-Firecracker dragon."

"Good. Deploy the mistletoe!!!"

---

"Oh. Ohayo, Neji." Tenten said bluntly.

"Hn."

"Merry Christmas."

"…..you too."

"Well, I have-………..Neji?"

"What?"

"Do you see the mistletoe above our heads???"

"…..Nani?"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Merry Christmas dudes!!! I'll put the link for the picture on another chapter!!!!

You have to read it for the story to make sense.

Bai!!!

P.S. if you don't understand ANYTHING AT ALL, just tell me and I'll clarify.


End file.
